The present invention relates generally to a device for mailing a negotiable instrument and, more particularly, to such a device which is formed from a single, generally continuous blank of paper or the like, and which may be formed into a sealed return envelope.
Many financial institutions, such as banks and trust companies, administer and invest funds of other entities and individuals. As part of the administration and investment of the funds, the banks and other financial institutions must periodically forward funds in the nature of investment income, interest, dividends or the like to the entities or individuals. In some cases, the financial institutions are required to forward the income on a monthly basis. In other cases, the income may be forwarded quarterly, semi-annually, or even annually.
The present invention comprises a mailing device which is convenient for forwarding income or other funds. The mailer includes a negotiable instrument or check portion which may be separated from the remainder of the device and negotiated in the normal manner. The remainder of the form comprises two attached panels which, when folded, form a sealed envelope. One of the panels is imprinted with the return address of the bank or other financial institution. Once the check portion has been removed, the remainder of the device can be conveniently used for transmitting instructions to the financial institution. For example, the recipient of the check may wish to have the financial institution change the address to which the income is sent, or the period of time for which the income should be accumulated prior to being sent. The present invention is formed from a single, generally continuous blank of paper and is adapted to be easily imprinted with the necessary information in a minimum amount of time.